legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius - The Epilogue
Narrator: A few days later all the humans returned home and they all start re-building the city happy that the danger had finally passed. The leaders of both the Cartoon and Anime worlds taken by Myotismon have all returned back to their worlds. Sonic's friends are nearly completing a ship prepared to take them out into space so that they may go and help in the fight. As for Sonic... (The scene goes to Eggman who is sitting back watching the city. Sonic arrives standing next to him) Sonic: I still did not think you would save us, Eggman. Dr. Eggman: You never just what's gonna happen, eh Sonic? Sonic: Yeah. I did not think I'd be saving home then leaving so I can keep it safe. Dr. Eggman: Oh, yes. This whole thing about humans and alien fighting. It's no wonder why the Invaders came here now. Sonic: Yeah. So I trust you won't cause any trouble while I'm gone? Dr. Eggman: For now. yes. I'll be keeping an eye on things with Princess Sally. Though you do know once this war is over, it's back to us being enemies, right? Sonic: Would not have any other way. See ya around, Egghead. (Runs off) (Sonic arrives at the Freedom Fighters' base where Sally, members of the Freedom Fighters, and the P Team are waiting) Sally: Tails says everything is just about ready. Sonic: Good. You guys got things here? Manic: No worries, bro. Nothing like Myotismon will happen a second time. Sonia: That's right. Scourge: Me and my team will be sticking around as well. Fiona: We will make sure nothing happens. Knuckles Riso: And my team will be staying as well. Jinx: We won't let anything happen to your home, Sonic. Kid Flash: You can count on us. Sonic: Thanks, guys. Sally: Sonic... I don't think I've ever told you how much I'm grateful for everything you have done for us. Sonic: You don't have to. I'll be there for our friends. And for you. Sally: I know you will be. Tails: (Arrives) Hey Sonic, there you are! Everything is ready to go! Sonic: Great! Wish us luck! (Leaves with Tails) Sally: Good luck, Sonic. And be careful. (Sonic and Tails enter a room and into is a space ship along with their friends Amy, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Shadow. Also with them are Goten and Kid Trunks) Knuckles: There you are. We've been waiting. Amy: We are all set to go. Goten: Come on, let's get going. Kid Trunks: Yeah, I want to see space already! Sonic: Goten, Trunks. I want to thank you both for coming with us. But you sure you don't want to stay with the P Team? Goten: Oh, they'll be fine without us for awhile. Kid Trunks: And if they need us, we'll come back and help them. Silver: So you ready, Sonic? Sonic: Yeah. Let's get on board. (Everyone boards the ship. Tails takes the pilot seat) Tails: All systems online. We have a green light for launch. T minus: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BLAST OFF!! (The ship takes off. As it leaves Mobius' orbit, everyone takes one last look at the planet) Sonic: We will make sure no one ever attacks our world again. Tails: Everyone strap yourselves in. I'm gonna activate the wrap drive. (Everyone gets their seats and the ship takes off at light speed) (The scene now changes to a giant space station known as the Citadel. It goes to a large room on the station filled with many people almost all are heroes. New and old. Among them Sonic) Sonic: And that's how we drove off the Invaders, defeated Myotismon and saved Mobius. Angewomon: Wow, Sonic. Quite an adventure you and everyone had. Lizbeth: You and all of your friends did a great job, though. Maka: I agree with Lizbeth. Sonic: Heheh. You know I try. Angewomon: But it's not over yet. We still have to stop the Humanists, the Invaders, and Unicron. Sonic: Well, it doesn't matter what I face. None of them can match my speed! Cause I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest thing alive! THE END Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius Category:Finales